


Midnight Snacks and Midnight Musing

by ScarvesAndJellyBabies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarvesAndJellyBabies/pseuds/ScarvesAndJellyBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 2x10 and 2x11.</p><p>Skye wandered off to the kitchen around midnight for a late night snack after another shouting match with the team right before dinner. She was hoping for some alone time but instead found Fitz sitting on the floor with a container of chicken salad and a box of crackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snacks and Midnight Musing

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt: Imagine your OTP waking up at the same time for a midnight snack and Person B scared Person A on accident

Fitz had had a rough week. Not only was the cat let out of the bag when it came to Skye’s newfound inhuman abilities at the beginning of the week, but it pretty much drove a wedge between the two of them and the rest of the group for the rest of it, save for Coulson and May, and now no one wanted to even be in the same room as her. Something about catching whatever it was that she “had”.

After another shouting match right before dinner, Skye locked herself in her room in the basement for the rest of the night. Simmons was furious with him for falsifying the information, to put it mildly. 

“How could you do that, Fitz?! That was important information! You had no right to withhold evidence like that!” She was pacing around the conference room, throwing daggers at him.

He stared at her in disbelief. “With the way that you talked about putting down Raina like she was...some...some...kind of, erm, rabid beast because she has new abilities...do you honestly think that I’d let you do that to Skye?”

“I would never do that to her.” Simmons groaned.

“Oh really? Because I’m pretty damn sure that you said that you were going to eradicate anything and/or anyone who had even the tiniest bit of alien DNA in them. That includes Skye, and as far as I’m concerned, her entire physiology has been rewritten into something not even remotely close to human. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn’t follow through with that?”

Simmons was at a loss for words. She did say that...

Fitz scoffed and turned to leave the room. “That’s what I thought.” 

* * *

 

Around midnight, Skye had wandered back up to the kitchen. Her stomach was growling because after all, she had taken off before eating dinner because she was more concerned about not letting the entire Playground collapse on top of them.

She poked her head in the kitchen and was surprised to see that the fridge was open, but no one was standing in front of it. Upon walking further into the room and going around the island, she jumped when she saw Fitz nursing a container of what looked like some sort of chicken salad and a box of crackers. He was scooping up globs of it with the crackers and chewing slowly.

“You were hungry too?” He asked, without even looking at her.

She sighed and sat down next to him and let her head thump against the cabinet. “Yeah. I mean, I did take off before dinner. I couldn’t take everyone staring at me like I was some sort of freak, ready to rain hell down on them,” she responded before taking a cracker and scooping up the chicken salad. She scarfed it down before reaching for another. Fitz smiled and handed her both the container and the box.

“Thanks. How were things after I left?” She resumed eating and glanced at him.

He chuckled. “Erm, well, Simmons and I had quite the shouting match.”

“Yeah, I figured. I remember when I was in quarantine, she talked about putting Raina down...or something like that,” she said quietly.

“When Simmons has thought something out, she sticks to it hard. I think she was lying to herself when she said that she wouldn’t let anything happen to you…which is the worst part,” he mused.

Fitz stood up and grabbed various containers of food from the fridge, and plunked them on the floor. He wandered around to the cabinets and pulled down snacks, plates and bowls, and utensils and laid them down on the floor. He toed the refrigerator door closed, throwing the room into darkness. The only thing that was close to illuminating the room was the light in the hallway that barely touched the doorway to the kitchen.

“Everything is such a mess,” Skye said in a thready voice. She let her head collapse on Fitz’s shoulder and curled into him. She felt an arm go around her.

“Hey,” he whispered quietly. “It’ll be okay.”

“No it won’t, Fitz. You’ve seen how everyone besides Coulson and May have treated me. Mack and Simmons look at me like they want to have me thrown under the bus, and Bobbi and Hunter aren’t sure how to even act around me anymore. I mean...they try, they really do, but they act like I’m a ticking time bomb.”

“They don’t understand…”

“No one does!” She burst out. “No one knows what it’s like to have to constantly be on edge because they’re scared shitless of starting some random earthquake that could possibly kill everyone else.”

Fitz was silent. What was he supposed to say that can take away the pain that she was feeling? He realized that there was nothing and pulled her closer, his heart breaking slowly as he felt her hand close around his sweater like it was a lifeline.

He started eating a chocolate chip cookie that Bobbi had made earlier in the afternoon.

“Maybe I should just leave. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about hurting any of you.” Her voice was low, floating through the dark.

He paused with the cookie halfway to his mouth. “Don’t even think about that, Skye.”

“Why not? Not like I’m doing anyone any favors by staying around here.”

“And what would you do out there?” He finished eating it.

She was quiet as she slowly ate another cracker, the crunching amplified. “I don’t know.”

He sighed and rested his head on top of hers. He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles into her shoulder.

“You know I’ve got your back, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I know.”

“Whatever happens from here on out, I’m in your corner,” he stated.

“Thanks, Fitz.”

He kissed her on top of her hair.

“Hey Fitz?” She asked, her voice small.

“Hm?”

“If I tell you this, can you promise not to tell anyone else? Not even Coulson?”

“What is it?”

She paused to scoop leftover mac and cheese into a bowl, and nuked it in the microwave before sitting back down next to him.

She took a few bites before continuing. “...When my dad was beating the absolute shit out of Coulson, I gave him an ultimatum: Either walk away or I will kill you. He did walk away, but not before saying,” she took a deep breath, “‘I will always love you, Daisy.’”

Fitz looked down and stared at her. “That’s your actual name?”

She moved to look back at him. “Yup.” She let the “p” pop. “Apparently my actual name is Daisy. Kinda silly, if you ask me.”

“So...what name would you like to be called?” He dug into the cookie box, pulled out another one and started eating it.

She ate more of her mac and cheese and hummed thoughtfully. “I dunno. I’ve always called myself Skye. Not Mary Sue Poots. Not Daisy. But Skye. But for some reason...Daisy...kind of feels...better. But I still like Skye. I can’t decide.”

“So either one works? I feel like that might bring on some sort of identity crisis,” Fitz joked.

“You can call me either one, Fitz. But I’d rather you call me Daisy in private, if you want to call me that.” He nodded.

“Well, Daisy,” it felt foreign on his tongue, “whatever you decide, I’ll go along with it. Anyway, I think that we should probably head to bed, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Fitz put everything away and headed out of the kitchen with her. “Back down to the basement?”

“Yeah. It’s probably for the best,” she replied with a small smile.

She hugged him and gave him a peck right behind his ear. “Thanks Fitz.”

“No problem, Daisy.”


End file.
